This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle platooning is the linking of multiple vehicles together to travel as a group, or platoon. Each vehicle is in radio communication with a lead vehicle and the other vehicles of the platoon in order to synchronize the acceleration, braking, and steering of the vehicles, which allows the vehicles to travel closely together. The lead vehicle typically controls the speed and direction of the other vehicles of the platoon. Platooning provides numerous advantages, such as the ability to increase road capacity, reduce road congestion, increase fuel economy for the following vehicles, enhance safety, provide more comfortable travel due to fewer changes in acceleration, reduce the amount of human input needed during driving, etc.
The vehicles of the platoon must be in constant communication with the lead vehicle and/or one or more of the other vehicles of the platoon in order to synchronize acceleration, braking, steering, etc. Typically, the lead vehicle transmits instructions regarding acceleration, braking, steering, etc. to the other vehicles. The instructions may be relayed from one vehicle to the next, or all of the following vehicles may be in direct communication with the lead vehicle. Thus at least the lead vehicle includes an antenna for transmitting instructions.
While current platooning systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, it would be advantageous to have a platooning antenna that is protected by a dry, dirt free environment, and is not subject to interference by nearby metal. The present teachings provide for a platooning antenna that exhibits such as advantages, as well as numerous others as will be apparent to one skilled in the art.